Bus
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Tekadnya sudah terlihat dari dia kecil. Semacam semangat pantang menyerah yang dia punya sejak lahir. Eren sama sekali bukan tipe-tipe yang gampang menyerah. Rivaille adalah saksi hidup dari tekad dan semangatnya. Saksi sekaligus korban. Warnings: Uke!Rivaille, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Humor!Maybe, AU, OOC, Drama, Typos, etc. Dont like dont read. Ereri!Oneshot


Tekadnya sudah terlihat dari dia kecil. Semacam semangat pantang menyerah yang dia punya sejak lahir. Eren sama sekali bukan tipe-tipe yang gampang menyerah. Rivaille adalah saksi hidup dari tekad dan semangatnya. Saksi sekaligus korban. Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and related characters are copyright to Isayama Hajime.

Warnings: _**Uke!Rivaille, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Humor!Maybe, AU**_, OOC, Drama, Typos, etc.

Dont like dont read.

_Yukamatsu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah papan itu sudah datar sedatar-datarnya sejak tadi. Moodnya sepulang sekolah ini bertambah buruk dengan posisi duduknya yang sekarang. Bayangkan saja, didalam sebuah bis yang penuh sesak ini dia harus duduk dipangkuan salah satu adik kelasnya.

Rivaille sedang duduk dipangkuan Eren, adik kelasnya. Begitulah penjelasan spesifik tentang posisi duduk Rivaille saat ini.

Sekali lagi, penuh dan sesak. Rivaille tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berdiri karenanya. Dengan terpaksa untuk beberapa menit kedepan dia akan duduk begini.

Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaannya. Rasanya tidak nyaman tentu saja, tapi berhubung ini Eren. Eren yang memangkunya, Rivaille merasa itu tak masalah. Selama itu Eren.

Armin yang duduk disebelah Eren memperhatikan keduanya sebentar sebelum beralih menatap keluar jendela. Senyum simpul tercetak dibibirnya, ikut bahagia. Pemandangan begini jarang-jarang dapat terjadi. Senyum Eren yang lebih sumringah dari biasanya itu buktinya.

"Jaga tanganmu, Eren."

Samar-samar Armin mendengar Rivaille berbisik garang pada Eren. Yah, Eren sedang bertingkah disana. Mengambil kesempatan ditengah kesempitan. Tangannya merayap melingkari pinggang Rivaille dan menjamah perutnya. Armin terkikik.

"Ini tidak lucu, Arlert." Armin diam seketika. Teguran Rivaille tadi khusus untuknya.

"Eren, jauhkan tanganmu sekarang." Rivaille berbisik lagi pada Eren. Tangannya juga ikut beraksi sekarang. Mengurai jari-jari Eren yang saling bertautan satu sama lain diatas perutnya.

Bukan Eren namanya kalau dia mau menurut. Eren menulikan kupingnya dan memilih menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggung Rivaille. Memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma cemara dari Rivaille.

Rivaille angkat tangan sudah. Melawan Eren sama halnya dengan buang-buang waktu dan energy. Untuk sementara, biarkan saja begini dulu. Tunggu saja pembalasannya nanti setelah dia turun dari bus.

Tangan Rivaille yang tadinya berniat mengurai tangan Eren, masih bertahan memegangi tangan Eren disana. Mengantisipasi bocah nekat ini melakukan hal yang kurang ajar lebih lanjut terhadapnya. Rivaille tidak akan pernah terima jika nama dan wajahnya harus masuk tivi atau koran dengan berita korban pelecehan seksual didalam bus oleh adik kelas sendiri. Tidak lucu!

Rivaille menghela nafas kemudian. Kadang dia tak habis pikir dengan Eren. Kelakuan anak ini, semua sikap, sifat dan perilakunya. Semua tak ada yang berkenan dihati Rivaille sebenarnya. Rivaille membenci semua sikap Eren terhadapnya. Sikapnya yang terlalu memanjakannya, terlalu memujanya, terlalu… Rivaille sendiri bingung jika harus mendeskripsikan sikap Eren yang diketahuinya hanya dia yang merasakannya. Hanya kepada Rivaille Eren bersikap begitu.

Tapi pada kenyataannya Rivaille lebih-lebih tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa menolak Eren. Sama sekali tak bisa menjauh dari Eren. Walaupun dia ingin tapi dia tak bisa. Rivaille tak bisa meninggalkan Eren dan baik baginya, Eren pun tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Rivaille.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja menerawang keawal pertemuan keduanya. Samar-samar Rivaille ingat pada saat itu dia masih berumur tiga tahun saat bertemu Eren yang baru belajar merangkak. Eren kecil yang baru tumbuh gigi itu kelihatan senang sekali pertama kali melihat Rivaille dan Rivaille sendiri merasa tertarik dengan bocah bermata hijau itu.

"Bibi Carla, anak ini punya batu cantik dimatanya." Dengan wajah papan Rivaille kecil menunjuk mata hijau Eren, tertarik. Carla tersenyum.

Eren yang pada saat itu melihat sebuah telunjuk teracung untuknya dengan senang hati meraih telunjuk itu dan menggenggamnya. Menyangka itu mainan baru. Tak lupa memasukan telunjuk itu kedalam mulut kecilnya yang ingin tau.

Rivaille memperhatikan intens bocah kecil yang sedang bermain dengan telunjuknya, sedikit heran. Bocah ini selalu tersenyum dan memekik kesenangan. Belum lagi pekikannya bertambah nyaring setelah mendapatkan telunjuknya sebagai mainan.

"Apa yang lucu, hah?" Tanyanya pada Eren kecil. "Kau menertawakanku?"

Tak ada respon lebih dari Eren selain tawa kecil dan pekikannya. Rivaille tak suka jawaban Eren itu. Dia tak suka tawa dan pekikan Eren yang mengejek baginya, tapi dia pun tak menolak. Rivaille tak bisa menolak Eren bahkan dari awal pertemuan mereka.

Siapa sangka bocah kecil itu nantinya akan lebih tinggi darinya seperti sekarang ini dan itu tambah membuat Rivaille tak menyukai Eren. Bisa-bisanya dia membalap tinggi badannya 10cm lebih tinggi.

Rivaille menghela nafas lagi. Mengingat yang dulu-dulu hanya membuat dia mengingat betapa lemahnya dia dihadapan Eren. Anak itu membuatnya harus mengalah terus dan terus, lagi dan lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi teringat lagi saat pertama kali dia mencoba menolak Eren. Itu disaat mereka duduk dibangku sekolah dasar dulu. Rivaille kelas lima dan Eren kelas tiga.

Hari itu Rivaille menolak semua yang Eren minta. Dari mulai berangkat bersama, makan siang bersama, bermain bersama sampai pulang bersama. Rivaille tolak semua.

Rivaille merasa terganggu sekali dengan Eren yang membuntutinya kemana-mana. Selalu ada dimana dia berada dan saat disekolah pun Eren selalu saja sempat untuk memunculkan dirinya dijendela ruang kelas lima hanya sekedar untuk melambai pada Rivaille.

Itu menganggu! Dan hari itu puncak kejenuhan Rivaille akhirnya meledak. Sudah diputuskannya untuk menolak semua-semua kemauan Eren. Anak itu tak bisa selamanya dimanjakan. Baru sehari percobaan menolak, menjauhi Eren dijalankan. Kemudian terdengar kabar bahwa Eren menghilang. Kabur saat diantar pulang dengan bus sekolah.

Rivaille yang hari itu sengaja tak pulang dengan bus untuk menghindari Eren tentu saja panik. Eren hilang dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat dibangku bus yang bertuliskan namanya 'Rivaille' begitu, di atas kertas. Semua orang yakin itu tulisan Eren mengingat betapa jeleknya tulisan itu.

Tapi kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama. Baru dua jam dinyatakan hilang, Eren sudah kembali ditemukan.

Dia ditemukan sedang meringkuk didepan pintu rumah Rivaille yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa didalamnya. Eren duduk diam disana dengan segelas kopi ditangan.

Eren membelinya saat bus berhenti dilampu merah, dia cepat-cepat turun tanpa memberitau siapa-siapa dan kemudian lampu hijau itu menyala dan bus yang ditumpanginya pun pergi. Eren ketinggalan bus karena ingin membeli segelas kopi ala Coffee Shop untuk Rivaille. Kopi sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Eren!" Rivaille berlari menghampiri Eren saat dilihatnya Eren duduk meringkuk didepan rumahnya. Eren mengangkat wajahnya yang suram-suram sumringah itu.

Suram karena seharian ini Rivaille menghindarinya dan sumringah karena akhirnya dia bisa menatap wajah papan itu lagi. Tangannya meraih gelas Kopi yang dibelinya dan menyodorkannya pada Rivaille dengan wajah menunduk dalam. Masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Aku minta maaf, Rivaille-san! Tolong jangan membenciku!" Eren hampir menangis. Suaranya serak, tangannya yang terulur sambil memegangi gelas kopi itu juga gemetar. Eren sangat menyesal. Apapun itu kesalahannya, dia menyesal. Sangat!

Rivaille menghela nafasnya lega. Bersyukur karena Eren sudah ketemu dan tidak kenapa-napa. Mata Rivaille memperhatikan sejenak apa yang Eren sodorkan padanya, segelas kopi yang sudah menjadi kesukaannya. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang Rivaille menerimanya, meraih gelas itu dari tangan Eren kemudian menyesapnya.

Selain memang karena suka, Rivaille juga ingin memberitau Eren bahwa dia tak marah atau apapun itu yang dianggap Eren. Walau kenyataannya dia memang sedikit kesal dengan sikap dan sifat Eren belakangan ini terlebih dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Eren mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Rivaille harap-harap cemas. Dia maafkan kah? "Rivaille-san?"

"Kau dapat uang dari mana untuk membeli ini? Mencuri?"

Baru saja ketemu dan Rivaille langsung menuduh Eren yang macam-macam. Ya, apa yang Rivaille maksud adalah bagaimana anak sekolah dasar kelas tiga mampu membeli segelas kopi bermerk macam ini.

Eren merunduk dalam lagi mendengarnya, Rivaille masih marah padanya. Rivaille membencinya!

"Ta-tabungan. Aku ingin membelikan yang Rivaille-san suka dengan tabunganku sendiri." Tangis Eren pecah setelah dia menamatkan perkataannya.

Rivaille menaikan sebelas alisnya tinggi. Tanda bingung, heran, tak menyangka dan sebagainya. Eren tadi bilang ingin membelikan apa-apa yang dia suka dengan tabungannya?

"Ja-jangan benci—"

"Cepat bangun, akan kuantar kau pulang." Rivaille mengulurkan tangannya tepat dihadapan Eren. "Aku tidak membencimu sama sekali. Jangan cengeng begitu." Katanya lagi.

Tangis Eren berhenti seketika. Perkataan Rivaille tadi seperti angin segar untuknya. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, dia menyambut tangan Rivaille dan berdiri. Tak lupa memeluk Rivaille dulu dengan erat.

"Rivaille-san—"

"Ya-ya-ya, sekarang lepaskan. Aku mau mengantarmu pulang." Rivaille langsung saja berbalik saat Eren melepasnya. Sambil menyeruput coffee pemberian Eren, Rivaille berjalan memimpin disusul Eren yang menyusul sambil menarik bajunya.

"Aku menyukai Rivaille-san! Suka sekali!"

Deg!

Dengan bangga Eren memproklamirkan perasaannya yang polos itu pada Rivaille. Percaya atau tidak. Wajah Rivaille bersemu tak kentara saat itu. Bocah kelas tiga ini, apa yang sebenarnya dia pelajari didalam kelasnya.

Itu kali pertama Rivaille menolak Eren, tak ada kali kedua atau ketiga setelahnya. Watak Eren sama sekali bukan hal yang bisa dicoba-coba. Anak itu keras kepala dan semacam egois yang entahlah hanya dia rasanya yang punya sifat seperti itu.

Terakhir yang Rivaille ingat keegoisan Eren yang tergila terjadi saat mereka disekolah menengah. Saat Eren terdaftar sebagai murid baru sedangkan Rivaille sudah duduk dibangku kelas tiga.

Saat Rivaille sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan pelajaran tambahan disana-sini dan Eren dengan seenak jidatnya mengajak Rivaille jalan ketaman hiburan.

"Ayolah, Rivaille-san. Sudah lama kita tak jalan berdua."

Eren yang sudah siap sedia terpaksa harus menelan bulat rasa kecewa saat menemukan Rivaille sedang duduk tenang diruang tamunya dengan secangkir kopi dan berlembar-lembar kertas berserakan diatas meja. Rivaille sedang belajar.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa, Eren." Bisa jadi yang kesembilan, atau mungkin yang kesepuluh kalinya Rivaille mengulang kata 'tidak bisa' dihari itu.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain dengan Rivaille-san." Tak patah semangat, Eren memeluk Rivaille dari belakang bermanja-manja ria.

"Lepaskan Eren. Sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan menyentuhku."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku suka Rivaille-san. Rivaille-san juga menyukaiku kan?" tanyanya.

Hening kemudian.

Eren membahas masalah rasa disini. Ini bukan kali pertama, ini sudah berpuluh-puluh kali terjadi dan sekarang entah yang keberapa. Rivaille merasa pertanyaan Eren yang satu itu selalu memojokannya. Seperti ada sebuah pistol siap tembak yang tertuju pas kejantungnya. Itu yang dirasakannya.

Menyukai Eren? Dia tidak membenci Eren, tidak terlalu. Jadi, Rivaille suka pada Eren? Dia sendiri tak yakin. Tidak membenci dan tidak pernah menolak perlakuan Eren terhadapnya. Jadi, apa itu artinya. Nama perasaan yang seperti itu, apa namanya?

Eren mendesah kecewa disana. Usahanya meyakinkan Rivaille bahwa kata suka yang selalu disebutkannya itu serius masih berakhir sia-sia. Rivaille tak percaya. Rivaille masih tak menganggapnya.

"Aku mengerti." Eren mencium singkat puncak kepala Rivaille disana. Melepaskan tangannya dari leher Rivaille dan berdiri tegap dibelakang senpainya itu. "Aku permisi, mungkin lain kali. Aku akan mengajak Rivaille-san saat sedang tidak sibuk."

Rivaille mematung beku saat Eren mencium puncak kepalanya tadi. Ada rasa bersalah dan rasa aneh yang menggerayapinya secara bersamaan. Rasanya seperti, tak ingin Eren pergi. Tak ingin ditinggal.

"Kau mau kemana?" Rivaille buka suara tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dari paper yang dipegangnya.

"Ketaman hiburan sendiri." Jawabnya. Sama seperti Rivaille, Eren melakukannya juga tanpa menoleh.

Rivaille menghela nafasnya. Umur memang bukan patokan seseorang untuk menjadi dewasa. Terlebih umur Eren memang belum saatnya. Tapi untuk masalah rasa Eren bahkan dewasa sebelum saatnya.

"Kau akan terlihat bodoh jika pergi sendiri."

"Aku memang bodoh. Tak masalah jika orang lain mau menambahinya."

Ya, Eren memang bodoh. Rivaille beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Eren. Eren sedang merajuk. Rivaille tau itu. Tangannya meraih tangan Eren dan menariknya kembali kesofa ruang tamu. Mendudukan Eren disana, kemudian duduk diatasnya.

Rivaille duduk dengan posisi paha terbuka diatas pangkuan Eren dan memeluknya.

"Ri-rivaille-san?"

Rivaille hanya ingin memastikan Eren tak melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang dia niatkan tadi. Pergi ketaman hiburan sendiri. Dan lagi pula, posisi begini. Rivaille tak mau mengakuinya. Tapi badannya bergerak sendiri.

"Duduk dan diamlah. Aku sedang belajar. Kau yang baru kelas satu berbeda dengan yang kelas tiga sepertiku. Aku sibuk bukan karena aku mau tapi karena aku harus, Eren. Mengertilah."

Sambil memeluk Eren, Rivaille membaca paper yang ada ditangannya tepat dibelakang kepala Eren. Satu cara terbaik membungkam Eren adalah berikan apa yang diinginkannya. Walaupun tak sepenuhnya sama seperti yang dia inginkan, setidaknya sebuah pengganti yang dapat membuatnya senang.

Eren kini dengan berani melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Rivaille. Memeluk sekaligus menarik Rivaille tambah menempel padanya.

"Terima kasih, Rivaille—"

"—senpai? Rivaille-senpai?"

Eren sempat memanggil Rivaille beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Rivaille tersadar dari lamunannya. Seperti itulah kejadiannya jika Rivaille memikirkan sesuatu hal yang menyangkut Eren. Seperti bisa saja lupa waktu atau menjadi orang lain sekalipun.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya _like nothing happen_. Eren menggeleng. Kepalanya kembali dia senderkan kepunggung Rivaille, tak lupa tangannya yang memeluk Rivaille makin erat.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Katanya.

Rivaille mengecek sendiri dengan melihat keluar jendela dan benar sebentar lagi mereka sampai. Dalam bus pun tak lagi sepenuh sesak tadi dan sedikit lengan. Rivaille bisa berdiri sekarang, kalau saja tangan Eren tak menahannya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu, Eren." Rivaille membuka kembali usahanya mengurai tangan Eren.

"Ah~ Rivaille-san, bagaimana kalau minggu besok kita ketaman hiburan bersama?"

"Eren." Rivaille benci mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak sesuai pertanyaannya.

"Sudah lama kita tak pergi berdua." Katanya lagi. Lagi-lagi Eren menulikan telinganya.

"Berhentilah mengajakku jalan saat aku sedang sibuk, Eren." Rivaille akhirnya menanggapi juga ceracauan Eren tentang taman hiburan.

Bus mulai berjalan lambat dan berhenti disebuah halte. Disinilah mereka akan turun. Beberapa orang yang turun dihalte yang sama, satu persatu melewati Rivaille yang masih duduk dipangkuan Eren. Mereka mengenal Eren dan Rivaille. Hal ini bukan hal tabu jika menyangkut keduanya.

Armin yang duduk disisi dalam sebelah Eren sudah berdiri dan siap keluar. Hanya saja Eren masih berniat bertahan dengan posisinya yang sekarang. Dia mulai keenakan.

"Eren."

"Baik-baik," tidak iklas Eren akhirnya melepas Rivaille dan ikut berdiri. Melangkah malas turun dari bus, yang rasanya khusus hari ini berjalan cukup laju.

"Jadi hari minggu, Rivaille-san."

"Aku sedang sibuk. Tidak bisa."

Eren dan kepalanya yang dipenuhi dengan batu. Tak menyerah walau seribu kata tak bisa diterimanya. Eren cukup tau dengan Rivaille yang tak bisa menolaknya. Rivaille selalu memberikan pengganti dari apa-apa saja yang tidak bisa Eren dapat darinya.

Apa nama hubungan mereka, siapa yang peduli. Selama Eren ada untuk Rivaille dan Rivaille ada didekat Eren. Mereka sama sekali tak perlu nama untuk hubungan mereka. Dalam diam keduanya sudah memberitau semua orang bahwa mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Tak ada yang boleh mengganggu gugat. Titik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_


End file.
